Imogen Cornelia Featherstone
Imogen Cornelia Featherstone, also known by many as Gen was born on the 20th of November 2008. She resides in her hometown of Cornwall, England with her Parents and two brothers. She is currently a sixth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the house of Gryffindor. (under construction) Background Imogen Cornelia Featherstone is one of three children born to Nancy and William Featherstone, a middle-class couple living in the small town of Turo (in Cornwall, England). William, a pureblood wizard found his passion in muggle studies during his time at Hogwarts. This passion leads to his professional career as a Professor of an accredited University in Cornwall. His wife Nancy, however, was a muggle who stayed home to raise their three children. In recent years, as the kids have grown, she has taken up professional cooking and aspires to write her own cookbooks. The Featherstone's are a tight knit family and despite having magical members, the family is fairly ordinary. Imogen, the middle child is sister to older brother Duncan (age 18), and younger brother Finnley (age 7). This year is especially exciting as Duncan is off to his first year of University, Imogen is about to enter her sixth-year at Hogwarts, and Little Finnley is going into year two (First Grade). The three children share an unbreakable bond and are often found in the family lounge playing video games or building forts when they are home from school. Imogen is the first magical born child in the family. At the ripe age of two, she displayed her first signs of magic during a teething incident. Around the time her first tooth began to sprout, she was extremely fussy and unruly, as most children in this situation are. Her parents tried everything to calm her but alas, not even her favorite stuffed Giraffe "Hildy" could calm her. Suddenly, the glass vase of roses on the dining room table shattered into a million pieces. Her Father knew instantly what this meant and became overjoyed to carry on the family bloodline. Currently, she is the only child in the family to show signs of magic but, the family is still holding out hope that Finnley will follow in her footstep. William and Imogen have formed a very special bond over their shared magical abilities. Imogen is a very sweet and caring person who adores animals and loves to read but, don't let that fool you, she is daring and always looking for adventure. Due to gaining her magical abilities at such a young age, Imogen began to build walls up and became very shy in primary school. Living with such a big secret can be hard on a child. Although she is now around like-minded and magically gifted individuals, it is hard for her to get out of the head space of hiding who she was her entire childhood, leaving her with few close friends. To the friends she does have, she is extremely loyal. Her Bravery and Loyalty has proven worthy, as she is molding quite well in the Lion house. Time at Hogwarts Articles about Gen Owl Post * Hogwarts Spotlight * Fashion Queue Rumors 2024-2025 * Rumour has it, a Gryffindor girl forced herself on a fellow housemate at a secret rendez-vous this past weekend. * can iT Be true? a slytherin twin left in tHe dust with a little jealouSy for a gryffindor that seemed to be more interested in kissing someone else but them. talk about being a show stopper of dramatics, or should i say party stopper… * With the Halloween Bash and Winter Ball around the corner, rumor has it that some of lionesses are on the prowl for “decent” dates. * A sixth year Lion is using an unsuspecting fifth year Snake to catch the attention of another fifth year Snake – of the blond variety. * A fifth year Snake was seen wearing a Gryffindor scarf from a Lady Lion, while the next day is seen with a Ravenclaw tie dangling from his pocket. Is there an inter-house love triangle going on? * Rumour has it a Lion Prefect can’t stop thinking about a certain wolf after they shared a kiss at Holiday Fete * Gryffindor’s players spent half the game chatting up the announcer but somehow they still managed to win? Time to keep an eye out on that lot! * Rumor has it Featherstone has been practicing her snogging skills this summer, line up lads! * Ears were glued to the walls in the greenhouses when a lion prefect tore a certain badger a new one for mistreating her friend. * Rumor has it that two Lion Prefects made quite the spectacle in the Great Hall. After the dramatics of singing and dancing, they were overheard saying they were headed back to their commons to Snog…. Do you think they got a bad batch of Pumpkin Juice? 2025-2026 * Who wore it best? That brunette lion did. * Rumour has it Featherstone couldn’t get a date for the 7th year in a row. She had to dance with her Best Friend’s Boyfriend and a twelve year old just to fit in. * There’s a rumour going around that a lion prefect has a new nickname: “The Deliverer of Doom” * Ever read the book called the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe? Heard a couple of upper years were doing their interpretation in a broom closet.